


3 times Richie was outed (and the one time he outed himself)

by immigrantthor



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Also lots of spelling errors i was too tired to fix, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Gay Richie Tozier, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Internalized Homophobia, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Richie has suportive parents because i said so, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Weird scene where a girl tries to give him a handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immigrantthor/pseuds/immigrantthor
Summary: 3 times Richie was outed (and the one time he outed himself)





	3 times Richie was outed (and the one time he outed himself)

_**1991**_

Truth or dare. God Richie hated the game. It was invasive and never ended well. But here he was. 15 years old and at some others kids house surrounded by people he didn't know sipping out of a whiskey bottle stolen from the parents of, whoever threw this party. Richie honestly couldn't remember.

"Truth or dare, Richie?" This really was a terrible game. He didn't even have to think before replying. Never pick truth. That was his rule. It kept him safe. 

"Dare. I choose dare." There were a jumble of 'oohs' that made him want to wince. Where were his friends. He came with Beverly, Stan and Mike. But he couldn't see them. They must have been upstairs. Lucky bastards. 

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with," whats-her-name stopped for a moment to think. "With Jessica." He had no idea who Jessica was.

He didn't even look at the others as he walked towards the closet. Jessica, he assumed, followed him. As they got inside he saw her face. She was pretty. One of the popular girls that treated Bev like shit. They moved around is in the closet awkwardly. Finally Jessica made a move and kissed him. 

He mouth was soft. And tasted like strawberries. But this did not excite him. He just stood there as she kissed him. Clearly she was having the time of her life. Richie could tell because she had her hands at his crotch. He was about to stop her but she had stopped all on her own. 

"Oh my god. You're not even hard." She pulled her hands away and backed up a step. She looked him in the eyes. At that moment he could tell she knew. He could she the disgust in her expression. The hatred.

"You're... you're a fag aren't you? God that what everyone says. U should have listened." He stepped closer to her and in return she stepped back once more, but just did it again. He leaned close to her ear.

"And you're addicted to you're mothers diet pills." He had heard a rumor about a Jessica at school, but he wasn't sure it her. Looking at her face he could tell it was. Her eyes where wide and her mouth gaped open. "Keep my secret, and I'll keep yours. Deal?" She nodded, unaware that everyone already knew her secret. 

So with that Richie open the door and left the closet. Main goal the find his friends and get the hell out of this house. 

_ **1989** _

Richie jerked his head as he heard the sound of the bike gliding through the lose gravel and dirt. It was Stan. His best friend in the whole world. And possibly the second worse person that could show up. He look at the fence. 'R+E' it was far too large to hide. 

"Richie? What you doing here?" He looked at Stan and the moment he did Stan could feel something was wrong. "Richie? Are you okay?" He glanced at the worn out wood and instantly saw it. 

"Did you carve that?" Richie didn't answer but he didn't have to. Stan was smart. He would put two and two together. "Who's the E?" Richie couldn't look at him. 

He should have been more careful. He should have kept watch. He shouldn't have even been there. He shouldn't feel like that. But he didn't keep watch. He wasn't careful. He was there. He did feel that way. 

Richie refused to meet his eyes. If he hadn't figured it out already he would the moment he saw the tears in his eyes. Tears of shame. 

"Richie. Look at me." He looked up expecting to see the disgust on his best friends face. The hatred he's seen people have towards people like him. Fags. But instead he saw care. Stan's eyes were soft and his mouth was turned down in worry. 

"It's for Eddie isn't it." He said it more as a fact instead of a question. Richie nodded, tears streaming heavier and faster down his face. Stan ran up him and pulled him into his arms. He sobbed into Stans shoulder.

"It's okay Richie. You'll get through this. And I'll be at your side the entire time." Richie pulled away. 

"You don't hate me?" He said through a sob. Stan looked confused.

"Of course not. Youre my best friend Richie. I could never hate you." Richie let out another sob and Stan pulled him back into a hug. As minutes passed he calmed down. He was safe. With his best friend.

** _1993_ **

Richie knew something was wrong the second he entered his room. His father sat in the bed looking out the window. 

"Dad?" Wentworth Tozier looked at his son. His face didn't show any anger or disappointment, but something Richie had never seen on his father's face. It scared Richie. "I-is everything okay?" His mind drifted off to two months ago when his grandma was admitted to the hospital. Surley she was okay right? 

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to talk you. Sit." He patted the bed. Richie sat beside his father. "I found these under your bed." Wentworth reached around and showed Richie what he was speaking of. He let out a gasp. They were his magazines. His _dirty_ magazines. With naked men on the covers. 

Richie slowly looked up at his father. He could feel his heart racing. So fast he was sure it would break his ribs and fly out of his chest.

"Dad I-" Wentworth cut him off. 

"It's okay Richard. I'm not mad, or angry." He looked at his father confusingly. He wasn't upset? 

"You're not?"

"Of course I'm not. I just wish you would have told me. And your mother. Would've stopped all our persisting about a girlfriend. Youre 17 years old. I'm disappointed that I wasn't good enough of a father for you to tell me." Wentworth pulled his son into a hug. "I won't tell your mother. It's not my right. But I just want you to know I will never stop loving you over something silly as this okay?"

"Yeah. I love you, dad."

_ **2017** _

Richie looked poked at the crowd in front of him. Full if so many people. All with complex lives of their own. He had 5 minuets left and finished his script early. A script he wrote. A feeling washed over him. He knew exactly what he was going to do. 

"You know about a year and a half ago if you were to ask me if I was happy I would've laughed at you and said _'of course, why wouldn't I be?_' but if you asked me now, I'd tell you 'I'm getting there'." The crowned looked at him expectantly. Pike they were waiting for the joke. But there would be no joke. 

"A year ago I lost someone. Well I lost two people. My best friend, Stan. God he was great. And the love of my life. His name was Eddie. He was the amazing person I ever met. We grew up together. And lord was he the most beautiful man ever. He was the only one who could really handle my ADHD ass. God I loved him. I loved him so much. By the time I told him it was too late to do anything. He was far too gone." Richie paused for a lonv moment. He looked out at the crowd. Some looking confused. Others understanding exactly what he ment. 

"You're all probably really confused right now aren't you? '_Trashmouth was in love with another man? Trashmouth who constantly makes joke about his girlfriend?'_ Yeah well, I don't have a girlfriend. Never did. Until then I didn't even write my own jokes." He took a breath. 

"I'm gay. I'm gay and I was in love with the best man in the whole world. But he's gone. For a long time I couldn't even leave my house. But look at me now. Up here in front of you guys spilling my heart out. It's gets better. You may not think so, but it does." He could see people crying. And he wanted to do the same.

"The pain never really ends. It never leaves. After a whole you just start to befriend it. Welcome it. Mold it into something better. Something good. Cause thats all you can do." He stepped back and waved. 

"I'm Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier, I'm gay, and that's all folks."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I made myself emotional writing that last part :///


End file.
